Backstage Adventure
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty and Daniel have an adventure backstage at a Katy Perry concert. ONE-SHOT! :P Detty!


**Backstage Adventure**

_ONE-SHOT: Betty and Daniel have an adventure backstage at a Katy Perry concert. Songs used Teenage Dream and Firework. Using your imagination will only make this better. Tried my best to paint the image I saw. It was kind of difficult with trying to write the music into the story. It might be a lot more fun if you listen to the songs with the story. Pretend its like a music video. lol This probably takes place around mid-season 4. Enjoy! =) This was a lot of fun to write as I listened to the songs multiple times and was very entertained seeing it in my mind. Hope its not too horribly written. If you listen to the songs back to back it actually works nicely from where the first song is introduced. Idk. lol :P_

_For entertainment only! I don't own Ugly Betty. :( If I owned Ugly Betty and it's characters I would make a million movies with them :)_

* * *

"Oh My God! Oh my God! Daniel! Guess What?" Betty said excitedly coming into Daniel's office. "Betty?" he looked at her wondering why she was so cheery.

"What?" he asked curiously. "I JUST GOT BACKSTAGE PASSES TO A KATY PERRY CONCERT! Isn't that SO COOL?" She said excitedly jumping around in front of his desk.

"Uhh...sure." he said not really that excited. "DANIEL!"

"I'm sorry, Betty. Uh...it's just Katy Perry. She's alright."

"What?" She leaned across his desk allowing him to see her slightly exposed cleavage from the few open buttons on her blouse. It took everything in him not to look. He practically stared at her face. "So, does that mean you don't want to go?" she said holding up the second pass and waving it in his face with a playful grin.

Daniel looked at her curiously. "You want me to go?"

"Uhhhh. Yaaaa! DUH Daniel! You're my best friend. I want you to go with me."

"Really?"

Betty stood up completely and put her hand on her hip. "Do you want to go or not?" she asked annoyed.

"Alright. I'll go with you."

"HA!"

"Ha what?"

"You must like Katy Perry if you're coming with me." She placed his pass on the desk. "See you tonight." She winked and turned away leaving his office and him completely stunned.

Daniel was walking up to the MEADE building where Betty said to meet him in the lobby. He walked in slowly and saw her standing there, her back was faced to the door. His mouth hung down as soon as he saw her. She looked unbelievable. And he was just looking at the back of her.

"Wow, look at you" Daniel said. Betty spun around an excited smile on her face. His eyes got big in surprise. "Wow" he said speechless, his heart was racing. He felt like he was going to faint. The jeans she was wearing flattered her curves amazingly. And her fitted white shirt...showed off her very perfect upper body. The black boots and purple hair streak she was wearing were a cool edgy touch. What made him completely lose his breath was the fact that she wasn't wearing glasses and...that smile. He looked her up and down. "You look...smokin hot, Betty."

Her eyes got bright, a proud smile on her face "Really? I was going for that look" she said excitedly taking Daniel by surprise. "Wow, uh...you're acting really...different tonight."

"Oh, I'm just trying to have some fun. Lighten up, Daniel." She said grabbing Daniel's arm and practically dragging him out of the MEADE building.

"You're really excited."

"What can I say? I've never been to a concert before. This is so cool!" She said excitedly jumping around.

"I have a town car waiting for us."

"No, let's go on the subway."

"But then we'll be late"

"Helloo...we have backstage passes remember? We'll be fine." They ended up taking the subway, ending up getting there half an hour late. When they got in they were walking the backstage to find the door that lead to their seat area. They could hear the music resonating in the backstage.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

_A security guard stops them._ "Excuse me, come with me."

"What? But we have passes." Daniel said not understanding why the security was taking them in. He was trying to tell them their passes were fake. They tried talking to him to convince him that their passes were real. Betty grabbed Daniel's shirt and pulled him to her. "I have an idea. Follow my lead" she whispered close to his lips. He felt his heart speed up. _0:52You. make. me. feel...Like I'm livin' a...Teen-age dream...The way you turn me on. _He couldn't understand this side of Betty. She was confident and assertive. He wasn't complaining. He loved it. _  
_"Sir..." Betty pulled the security guard out of distance a little and started talking to him. Betty glanced at Daniel for a second. _1:15My. heart. stops. when you look at me._ Daniel was wondering what she was planning. In a matter of a minute of Betty talking and arguing with the guy about the passes trying to get him to let them go, Betty glances at him quickly..._2:12My heart stops when you look at me..._and then back at the security man... _2:15_ _Just one touch_...next thing Daniel knew, the guy was on the other side and Betty was grabbing his arm as she ran by. _Take a chance and don't ever look back..._ "What's going on?" Daniel asked wondering why they were running. _Don't ever look back..._

_2:30 I'm a get your heart racing..._They ran as the security guard tried to chase them, failing miserably as they were running much faster and the man was rather large. They pushed a cart in front of him knocking him back as they laughed continuing to run trying to find somewhere to leave. Their hands linked together, they were laughing looking back as the man tried to get to them but getting trapped behind moving people, stage managers, costume designers and dancers as they continued running. They slapped each other's hands happily when he fell to the ground. _2:50_ _you...make...me feel...like...I'm livin' a...teen-age dream._ They ended up going in different directions to distract the security man. Betty snuck behind a wall. Daniel saw her from the middle of the hallway._ My...heart...stops...when you look at me. _The security was looking around when Betty quickly ran down the hallway, her beautiful smile on her face, toward Daniel. ..._take a chance and don't ever look back_...She was looking behind when he caught her and pulled her with him in the hidden space. Daniel's hands were around her waist. _I'm a get your heart racing. _Betty's smile was bright and her eyes were filled with amusement and thrill, her heart racing. _In my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight_. Betty moved her hands to his chest. _Let you put your hands on me. _Daniel moved his hands to her hips. _In my skin-tight jeans._ Betty's eyes closed as her lips came close to his. Daniel smiled and closed the distance between them. _Be your teenage dream tonight (Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Daniel held her closer to him deepening the kiss. Betty felt like her heart was running and flying all at once. She brought her hands around his back and hugged him tighter to her. When they parted they looked at each other breathless. "Wow" they both started laughing at what just happened. "What was that that just happened?" Daniel asked looking at her eyes, with an amused smile on his face.

"I was feeling adventurous" she said innocently.

"Got that right" he smiled, his hands still around her waist. He kissed her again. Betty pulled away from him and peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

"Shoot, he's back. Let's go" Betty grabbed his hand and they started running through the corridor again. 0:38 _You just gotta igniteee...the light, and letttt it...shineeee. Just ownnn the night like the 4th of Julyyy._ They both ran hiding behind things and running in opposite directions then meeting up in the middle. They laughed when they bumped into each other._ 0:53Baby you're a fireeework. Come on; show 'em whaaaat you're worth. _They took each other's' hands and ran down the hall leading to the stage. They hid behind curtains and were close to getting caught a couple of times. "What do we do?" Daniel whispered to her as they made it to the stage-left. "Shh..." they tried to hide behind a prop as the security guard passed by looking around trying to find them. They laughed looking at each other.

"Daniel look" Betty whispered pointing to the stage where they could see Katy Perry singing. _2:10'Cause baby you're a fireeework. Come on, show 'em whaaaat you're worth. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh". As you shoot across the sky-y-y. _Betty met Daniel's eyes with a bright smile on her face. Daniel smiled as they looked back to the stage, the lights painting the stage with color. "Wow" they both said in amazement at how cool the stage and effects looked. "Daniel look" Betty pointed to see that the man ended up coming back and saw them. "Shoot" their eyes got big. Betty pulled Daniel on the prop and she started running and Daniel running behind it as they ran across the stage. _2:42_ _Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. It's always been inside of you, you, you. And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough. _Just as they got to the stage-right, Betty accidently sets off the fireworks. She looked to Daniel biting her lip. He laughed. _2:58 Baby, you're a fireeework._ _Come on, show 'em what you're worth... _Another security officer was on their side now. They ran on the stage as the fireworks exploded across the stage and behind. Katy looked to them still trying to sing, but extremely surprised. _3:07 Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh". As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

Daniel took Betty's hand and started dancing with her. Daniel figured they were in trouble either way, might as well have fun. She laughed and danced with him. 3:12 _Baby, you're a fireeework. Come on, let your colours burst_ He took both of her hands and started spinning her around, under his arm, back to him and jumping around with her making her laugh. _3:20_ _Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe" _Katy brought them to the center of the stage as the fireworks colored the stage. _Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ Daniel couldn't get enough of that brilliant smile. Betty's smile was definitely brighter than the moon, he thought. He decided that this was the best date he'd ever been on. And he was definitely a fan of Katy Perry now. _Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon. _Daniel spun Betty and then dipped her back as the song ended. The whole audience was screaming. Katy looked to them wondering what was going on. Nonetheless, she smiled and gestured to them. "Weren't they great?" Betty looked to Daniel blushing, her heart was racing. She couldn't believe what was happening. It was all like a dream. They both bowed holding each other's hand. They both looked to each other with amazed smiles on their faces.

After the concert Katy met them in her room and they explained to her what happened. She ended up laughing along with them and told the security to let her take care of everything. They ended up getting pictures and an autograph for Justin. One thing for sure, they were never going to forget this night together.

They were on their way dropping Betty off at her apartment a couple of blocks away. "Oh my God, Daniel. That was THE BEST DATE EVER!" She said excitedly hugging him tightly and jumping around like crazy. Daniel laughed. "I agree with you on that, Betty." Just as Betty was skipping ahead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, trapping her in his arms around her waist. Her eyes got so huge in surprise. "Betty tonight was so amazing. You are so amazing."

Betty smiled brightly. "Thanks. You too" she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips for a kiss. He held her tighter feeling like he never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto her forever. "Betty"

"Hmm..." she said breathlessly. "I hope we can do this more often"

Betty smiled "Me too! Aren't you glad you came with me, now?" she said with an 'i-told-you-so' grin. "Absolutely. Actually, the only reason I wanted to come with you, was because of you. I could care less about the concert. I just wanted to be with you."

Betty smiled brightly and kissed him again. "I'm glad you came, too" She held him for a while. Daniel laughed "Are you going to go home?" he asked curiously. She pulled away and looked at his face. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Daniel's eyes shot out "What? No way" he held her closer "I was just wondering...I uh...don't want the night to be over. I just want to hang out with you more."

She smiled "hang out with me...or do other stuff with me?" she asked bluntly. "Well...I don't mind if we do other stuff, too." He teased. "But I really just want to spend more time with you, Betty."

"Okay. Well, first walk me to my door, and then we'll see"

"Hmm...Okay. Can't argue with that." She smiled and hooked her arm in his. A few minutes later they were standing outside Betty's apartment building. She just stood in front of him looking at his eyes. Daniel smiled "what?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I can't stare at you?"

"I don't know." He laughed.

"I like staring at you."

He raised his eyebrow flirtingly. "Oh really? You spend a lot of time staring at me?"

Betty smiled looking away. "Maybe" she said playfully. She looked back to him. "Thank you for tonight, Daniel. It was so much fun. I think...enough fun for one night."

"That's fine, Betty. I had a great night, too. Seriously it was all thanks to you. We ran from the security and got to dance on stage and meet Katy because you wanted an adventure or something."

Betty giggled. "It was still thanks to you."

"What do you mean, Betty?"

"Daniel." She laughed "The only reason why I even felt like doing any of that was because you were with me. You excite me!" she said laughing. "I excite you?" his eyes got big in surprise. She giggled. "Not that way." She giggled again. Daniel laughed. "Ok, Betty. Well, I guess good night." He kissed her cheek and was about to walk away, when Betty grabbed his hand. "I only get a kiss on the cheek?" she asked sadly. Daniel turned with a huge smile on his face to see her innocent looking smile. He laughed and met her lips for a kiss. Betty walked up the stairs; when she got to the top, she looked to see Daniel walking away, a smile on his face. Betty smiled watching him. He turned and looked back. Betty bit her lip smiling. "Daniel..." Betty said loudly.

"Yes?" he shouted.

"Do you want to uh...come up and do other stuff with me?" she said with a smile. _You...make_.._.me...feel like... I'm living a... teen-age dream... _Even from being 20 feet away in the dark he knew she was blushing. _The way you turn me on...I can't sleep ' ..._Daniel smiled his eyes bright. He quickly ran across and up the steps grabbing Betty around her waist. She giggled as they ran up the whole way. It definitely turned out to be the best date ever. He couldn't imagine it being more perfect. _So take a chance...and don't ever look back...don't ever look back._

* * *

AN: Let me know what you thought. I apologize if it was confusing. I tried so hard to keep it flowing.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
